


An Interval Distraction

by NovelistAngel23



Series: Distractions [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, First Time, M/M, Mercedes joins the good friends life, POV Alternating, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scheming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistAngel23/pseuds/NovelistAngel23
Summary: “This is different!” he whined, sticking out his lower lip in a pout. “You don’t get it. You’ve--I mean--Dedue is--...” He stopped, his hands trembling. He gripped the bottom of his jacket. It suddenly felt much too warm. “You know, he’s…”Sylvain raised his eyebrows, and Ashe didn’t miss the amusement in his smirk. “Is it that big?”Ashe whined again, hiding his face.





	An Interval Distraction

Sylvain stared down at Ashe for so long that Ashe started to squirm, wringing his hands together, unable to meet his eyes. “Syl--”

“Ashe,” Sylvain breathed, shaking his head. “I’m a top.”

Ashe felt his face turning even hotter, and he threw his hands over his eyes. “Goddess, just say you can’t help!” he squeaked.

Sylvain started to laugh, and Ashe looked around the library, praying no one was around to hear it. Sylvain was always so unrestrained when he laughed. His cackling echoed off the books as he bent over at the stomach, hands on his knees. “Sylvain, please--”

“I just!” Sylvain started to cough from laughing so hard, covering his mouth with one hand and waving off Ashe’s mild concern. He grinned up at Ashe, his eyes glittery with mirth. “I’m sorry, I just--why are you asking _ me _ of all people?”

Ashe pouted, crossing his arms over himself and looking away. “Well… you’re… you’re the only one I know who’s…”

“Had sex?”

Ashe wondered just how red his face was. It was getting to the point where he was pretty sure he’d never felt so hot and nervous before. It was hard enough asking for advice on how to… but Sylvain never made anything easy.

He hunched his shoulders up to his ears. “Y-yeah that…”

Sylvain sighed and leaned against the table. “Yknow, I hate to break it to you Ashe, but you’ve had sex.”

Ashe wanted to cover his face again and run away. “Sylvain--”

“I mean, okay, you’ve never had a dick up your ass--”

“Sylvain!”

“But you’ve gotten off with someone, so that’s totally sex--”

“This is different!” he whined, sticking out his lower lip in a pout. “You don’t get it. You’ve--I mean--Dedue is--...” He stopped, his hands trembling. He gripped the bottom of his jacket. It suddenly felt much too warm. “You know, he’s…”

Sylvain raised his eyebrows, and Ashe didn’t miss the amusement in his smirk. “Is it that big?”

Ashe whined again, hiding his face. Yes, it was that big. Or maybe it wasn’t? Maybe Ashe was just a scaredy cat. Well, but Dedue had seemed nervous about it too--but then again, Dedue had seemed nervous in general--and really Dedue acted all tough, but he was just as soft-hearted as Ashe--

“You’re like a mouse with a banana,” Sylvain sighed, shaking his head.

Ashe turned on his heel and started to walk away.

He only stopped when Sylvain started to laugh again, jogging to catch up to him and grab his arm. “Ashe, Ashe, I’m sorry!” He turned Ashe to face him, hands on his shoulders. “Okay, I don’t know the first thing about taking dick, but yknow who does?”

Ashe frowned up at him, thoroughly unamused. He didn’t know why he’d even asked him in the first place, he never took anything seriously, not when it came to something so intimate…

But nonetheless, Ashe asked,”Who?” sort of dreading the answer. What if it was Felix? He’d probably get a sword to the face. Or Dimitri! Goddess, he’d _ rather _get the sword to the face.

Sylvain just smirked at him, crossing his arms over his chest and looking very smug. “Mercedes.”

Ashe’s eyes went wide, and he spluttered. “What! No!” he shouted, louder than he’d meant to.

He threw his hands over his mouth as Sylvain smirked. “Yep. Trust me, Ashe, she can give you some advice.”

No way, he couldn’t ask _ Mercedes _ of all people. She was so pure and sweet, like a big sister. He could _ not _ask her.

“Th-thanks anyway Sylvain,” he stuttered, rushing out of the library.

“No problem man!” Sylvain called after.

* * *

“Your Highness,” Dedue asked, knocking on the door to Dimitri’s room.

It hung open, and inside Dimitri sat at his desk, diligently working through letters which surely came from their allies hoping to join the war. It seemed like so many were coming out of the woodwork now that Dimitri had officially made plans to march on Enbarr. It wasn’t more than a month now, the time before they finally took that plan into effect. And yet, Dedue shamefully found his thoughts elsewhere.

Dimitri, for his part, seemed happy to see Dedue. He smiled gratefully and waved for him to come in. “Please,” he insisted, pushing away from his desk. “I could use an excuse to take a break.”

Dedue nodded, stepping inside and hesitantly closing the door behind him. Dimitri raised his brows as he did so, looking at the door and then squinting at Dedue. “Is… everything okay?”

Dedue took a deep breath through his nose. He wasn’t so sure. In fact, he wasn’t sure of anything. Did he really want to ask this? Or talk about it?

He thought of Ashe--sweet, gentle… very small Ashe. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. “Your Highness, I’d… I’d like to ask for your advice.”

Dimitri turned to face him in his chair, leaning his elbow on the desk. He’d pulled his hair back out of his face, so Dedue could see that all of his attention was focused on him. That only made his heart pound a little harder. He wasn’t sure if he’d prefer Dimitri only half-listening to what he had to say.

He steepled his fingers before him, unsure how to word it. Dimitri knew he and Ashe had been… intimate. But he didn’t know anything more than that--or so Dedue assumed. He really hoped Dimitri didn’t know any more than that. He couldn’t bear the shame.

But…

“Ashe and I… are planning to--…”

He stopped at the way Dimitri’s face lit up, eyes sparkling. Dedue grimaced. “Dimitri…”

Dimitri sat up straighter like a puppy. “Are you asking me for proposal advice?”

Dedue felt his face grow hotter with embarrassment. Oh no.

He didn’t know whether he should nod and spare Dimitri the shame of being so very incorrect, or whether he should admit his true intentions and get the advice he sorely needed. He actually had no idea if Dimitri had ever been… intimate with anyone. But Dimitri had always had an issue with not knowing his own strength, and that at least was similar to Dedue’s dilemma.

He swallowed hard and slowly shook his head. “I-I’m afraid not,” he admitted, trying to ignore the thrum of nerves in his stomach. “I actually wanted your advice on, well, something more… physical.”

Dimitri made a choked noise, and when Dedue looked, he saw that Dimitri had gone red down to his neck. “O-oh, of c-course, I--I can absolutely--I mean, I--...” He stopped and leaned back in his chair, biting his lip savagely. “Well, I-I have no experience, b-but I’d be honored t-to offer you… advice.”

Dedue should not have asked. Dimitri looked like as if he were fit to burst at any moment. “Your Highness--”

Dimitri shot to his feet, waving his hands in front of him. “No, no, I--I can most certainly help, after all, that’s what friends are for--”

“Dimitri, you don’t have to--”

“Just!” Dimitri put his fists on his hips and tried to stand confident. “What are you having trouble with? You can be as honest as you need, I-I can handle it.”

Dedue looked at Dimitri curiously. He couldn’t be blamed for not quite believing him, from the light sheen of sweat on his temples and the clear blush all over his face and creeping down past his collar. But even so, Dimitri looked at him seriously, genuinely concerned. And when he thought about it, maybe this was a good distraction for him. The war was dragging on far longer than anyone felt comfortable with, and with the end so near in sight, Dimitri had been shakier than ever. Now he wasn’t shaking with fear or frustration or a desperate longing to end the war--now it was an endearing tremble of embarrassment.

Well. That was reassuring enough for Dedue. He tentatively took a seat on Dimitri’s bed. “You are aware, of course, that Ashe is… comparatively small. To me, I mean.”

Dimitri blinked at him, and then his eye went wide with realization. Dedue didn’t miss the panicked glance at his crotch. It made him draw his knees together and cough like a woman trying to catch her ogler’s attention. “Dimitri.”

Dimitri swallowed hard, clasping his hands together and sitting back down. “O-of course, yes, he is rather… ahem, _ small _.” He raised his eyebrows, leaning towards Dedue. “And you are… big?”

Dedue closed his eyes and pressed his hand over them. This was too awkward. He couldn’t have this conversation.

But he couldn’t bring himself to run away. Each time he felt the urge to apologize and give up, he thought about Ashe again. After their second encounter--after Ashe admitted he loved Dedue--they’d been together many times. Usually, it was more of the same (and Ashe had gotten dangerously good with his mouth), but… Ashe was always so bold, so eager. He always seemed to want more, and when he gazed up at Dedue, eyes all blurry and shining with desire…

Well, Dedue knew what he wanted. And he wanted to be able to give that to him. He wanted to show Ashe just how deeply he was appreciated, just how much he was adored.

He uncovered his eyes, raised his chin, trying to seem dignified. “Dimitri, you’ve confessed to me you have trouble… keeping your strength in check. I wanted to know if you could spare some advice for… that.”

Dimitri blew a long breath through his lips, slumping in his chair. “Oh, that’s… Well… It’s a lot of concentration,” he hummed. He reached up to rub his chin thoughtfully. “I have to think very carefully about the people I’m dealing with. I have to remind myself constantly that they are smaller or more fragile than I am. When it’s an object, it can be frustrating to forget, but with people it is dangerous.” He shrugged. “So long as you remember that and take care to ask questions if you’re unsure, then you have no reason to fear your own strength.”

He said so very plainly, but Dedue could hear the hitch in his voice. He doubted Dimitri would ever not fear his own strength. He’d broken everything from weapons to needles and doubtless he’d broken arms too--but Dedue had to admit his advice was sound. Asking questions seemed easy enough. He could do that. Just… whenever Ashe seemed uncomfortable, he could ask, and adjust accordingly.

“Is… I hope that’s helpful,” Dimitri suddenly muttered, drawing Dedue out of his thoughts. “I know I don’t have much experience with anything… carnal. But you know I’m more than happy to lend an ear.”

Dedue couldn’t help but smile at that. He knew. Dimitri--though Dedue had tried to deny it for so long--was a good friend. He’d always been eager to encourage him, relentlessly supportive of his budding relationship. He was honored, in all honesty.

“Oh!” Dimitri gasped, sitting up straight. “Oh, I know who you could ask for more… pertinent advice, however.”

Dedue raised an eyebrow at him. He sincerely hoped he wouldn’t say--

Dimitri laughed, shyly rubbing the back of his head. “Well, I know you won’t like it, but Sylvain definitely has more experience than either of us.”

Dedue hid a sigh. He’d hoped to avoid approaching Sylvain. He was a good man, but… well… Dedue wanted Ashe’s first time to be gentle, not… whatever it was Sylvain did.

But he knew Dimitri was right. Even if it were to be crass advice, at least it would be appropriate. Was he desperate enough to turn to Sylvain though?

He remembered the last time he and Ashe were intimate, the way Ashe looked up at him, shiny pink lips parted as he panted for breath and shyly asked for more.

Well. Maybe he was desperate enough.

He rose to his feet, trying to push the memory out of his head. “W-well… thank you for the advice, Dimitri. I’ll, uh, I’ll take my leave now.”

Dimitri nodded hastily, whipping back around to his work. “Goodnight, Dedue!” he called as Dedue shut the door between them.

* * *

Ashe couldn’t believe he was doing this.

He paced back and forth outside of Mercedes’s room, his whole body tingling with nerves. Why was he even considering this? Sylvain was probably lying--or at least joking! Mercedes was always so kind and pretty and sweet, so devoted to the Goddess as well. The idea that _ she _ could be interested in…

Ashe covered his in his hands. Well, he figured the same could have been said of him, not so long ago. He’d been such a shy teen, stuttering over his words, unable to properly stand up for himself. Who knew he’d grow up to be so acutely aware of how big his boyfriend’s--

“Ashe!”

Ashe whipped around at the sound of Mercedes’s voice. She was walking towards him, looking as holy as ever, her long robes trailing behind her as she came to her door. “Mercedes!” he squeaked.

He should have run away before she saw him, he knew he shouldn’t have listened to Sylvain, Goddess, this was far too embarrassing--

“To what do I owe this honor?” she asked, offering him a big, sweet smile as she opened the door to her dorm. “I believe I have some treats laying around, if you’d like them?”

Well… Ashe couldn’t say no to treats.

He gingerly walked inside behind her, wringing his hands together as the door shut at his back. Now that he was there, he couldn’t bear the thought of actually asking. He took a seat on the edge of her bed, looking everywhere but at her as she searched for a box of cookies she’d left “somewhere for sure”.

When she finally pulled it out, she handed it to him, and he hesitantly plucked a cookie out. He didn’t really have an appetite, but he knew it would be rude to refuse--plus they were _ Mercedes’s _ cookies. How could he say no?

He nibbled on the end as Mercedes settled onto her desk chair. “Did you want to talk about something?” she asked, tilting her head.

Ashe swallowed hard, even though all he had in his mouth was crumbs. “W-well, I… I want to… I h-had to ask you--”

“Oh, is this about you and Dedue having sex?” she asked.

Ashe very nearly choked on his cookie. As it was, he let out a loud wheeze, one so sharp and sudden that it ached in his chest. He put his hand over his heart, bending over at the waist. “M-Mercie--”

Mercedes laughed, much to Ashe’s shock. “Oh, Ashe, don’t be embarrassed! Sex is very natural. Lots of people have sex.”

He wished he were one of those bugs that buried itself under the ground. As it was, he sank down as low as he possibly could on her bed. “Y-you still don’t have to… call it that…”

She raised an eyebrow at him, and he couldn’t help but think that her smirk was very similar to Sylvain’s. “Would you prefer to call it fucking?”

Ashe did choke at that one, coughing loudly as she giggled at him. “Aw, Ashe, you’re so cute. I assume you’re a virgin?”

Ashe looked up at her, eyes still watering from coughing so hard. She didn’t seem embarrassed in the slightest. How could she look so calm? She just sat at her desk chair, one leg crossed over the other, hands politely clasped in her lap.

He hunched his shoulders. “I… Kind of?”

She nodded sagely. “What have you done?” she asked, and the question was so plain and unassuming that Ashe actually felt the tension leaving him.

Yeah, it was kind of… weird. Mercedes had always been so regal and untouchable--as if the sins of the world couldn’t reach her. But she was also gentle, even about this.

Ashe shyly stretched out his legs, still unable to look at her. “W-well, I’ve…” He lifted a hand in a loose fist and shook it up and down. She nodded understandingly. “A-and, w-with my mouth?”

“On his dick or--”

“D-dick,” Ashe stuttered. Goddess, he was pretty sure he’d never actually said the word dick before. It was so _ embarrassing, _ but he couldn’t deny it had a certain… charm? It sounded dirty, but not too dirty. It sounded like something he could say.

“Ah, well, is that all?”

Ashe shook his head mutely. Okay, this part was very much too much. No way he could tell Mercie--

“Ok, what else have you done?” she asked. “Please understand Ashe, I just want to know so I can give you the best advice.”

He bit his lip hard, curling his knees up to his chest. “W-well, I… I mean, we… Well, no I mean, I--and _ then _ we--”

“Yes?”

Ashe buried his face in his knees with a loud groan of frustration. “He used his fingers. I mean, I-I’ve used mine, but his are really thick, so I guess that’s kind of like--”

He stopped when Mercedes started to giggle. He looked up at her, pouting. She covered her mouth. “O-oh I’m sorry, Ashe! You’re just so precious. It’s okay to be a little shy, but I promise you have nothing to be embarrassed about. So he’s fingered you before? How many have you taken?”

Ashe was pretty sure he was going to die if he answered that. But he figured at least this was better than Sylvain comparing him to a mouse and Dedue’s… _ dick _… to a banana.

“Th-three,” he whispered, looking away. It had only been recently that he’d managed that many, and he tried not to think too hard about it. If he remembered that night when Dedue finally managed to fit them all in… Well, getting hard while Mercedes coached him on how to have sex was just going to make it even more awkward than it already was. “B-but I didn’t… I didn’t last very long…”

Mercedes giggled again, and Ashe shrank behind his knees, looking at her just over them. She wasn’t even blushing! How!

“Okay, well, Dedue is a big man, so I’m sure he’s well-endowed, right? That’s the issue you’re having?” she asked, leaning back against her desk. “Well, taking a big one is always going to be a little difficult, especially for someone as small as you.” She tapped her chin. “I assume you know the importance of proper lubrication, of course. I think oil should be fine, but you may want to extend foreplay for a while, so you can be sure you’re nice and stretched out. Oh! Has he ever eaten you out?”

Ashe blinked at her owishly. “What?”

Her eyes widened, and her smile twisted as she clearly struggled not to laugh again. “Has he ever… Oh, Ashe, has he ever used his mouth on you? Not your dick, I mean your--”

Ashe very nearly ran away, his whole body turning hot with shame. “N-no!” he squeaked. Just the idea of that--the idea of Dedue’s mouth anywhere near there--he covered his face with his hands. “What does that have to do with--”

“Well, I find that it can help to loosen things up down there a little,” she laughed. “If you’re feeling too tense and fingers make you come too fast, then you could ask him to--”

“No,” he said, shaking his head back in forth. No way could he do that. The very thought made him want to crawl under his covers and die of embarrassment. “Wh-what else--”

“Okay, okay,” she giggled. She tapped her knees with the tips of her fingers. “Well, what are you most afraid of? Are you afraid of pain, or that he won’t fit?”

Ashe bit his lip hard, still hiding behind his hands. He wasn’t necessarily afraid of that… He knew Dedue would be gentle, whether he was inexperienced or not. And Ashe… very much liked the idea of Dedue inside of him. He probably thought about it more than the average person. So it wasn’t necessarily fear of pain or an incompatible fit that scared him.

He was just… scared in general.

He lowered his hands, meeting Mercedes’s gaze. “I guess… I’m scared that I’ll chicken out?” he whispered. He laid his chin on his knees. “Dedue… he’s been really careful and I know he’s insecure about it, and… I don’t want to hurt his feelings by chickening out.”

Mercedes’s smile turned so sweet. She moved to her feet and walked over to sit right next to Ashe, careful not to get too close. “Well first of all, Dedue won’t go anywhere just because you’re too scared to have sex with him.”

Ashe nodded, pressing his mouth against his knees and staring at the floor over them. He knew she was right. “I just… want to show him how much I love him yknow?”

Mercedes rubbed his back soothingly. “You don’t have to have sex to do that, Ashe.”

He smiled a little despite himself. He knew that too. “Yeah, but… I want to.”

Mercedes giggled at that, clasping her hands in her lap again. “My, so eager, Ashe, who would have guessed?”

Ashe flushed and giggled shyly. “W-well, what about you? Who would have guessed you had any experience with… you know.”

Mercedes looked genuinely surprised by the words, her eyes wide and her brows in her bangs. “Ashe… I’m a 27 year old woman with a healthy sex drive.”

Ashe’s eyes widened too. He… He hadn’t even thought about it that way. His face turned hot with shame. “Oh.”

Mercedes full on laughed at his reaction, patting his shoulder reassuringly. “Anyway, let’s see… Preparation, lots of lubrication… oh! It might be good if you provide some easy access.”

Ashe furrowed his brow at her, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. “Easy… access?”

Mercedes giggled and pointed at her desk. “You know. Put yourself at his, ahem, height.”

Ashe looked at her desk for a long moment before realizing what she meant. He covered his face in his hands. The idea of doing it on top of a desk was…

He jumped to his feet. “Okay, thank you, Mercie, let’s talk later!”

He heard her giggle a goodbye as he raced out of her room and into the night.

* * *

“So,” Sylvain said, spinning around in his chair, fingers steepled like a particularly unbothered villain. “You’ve come to learn how to smash pussy.”

Dedue stared at him, unimpressed. Sylvain’s smile faltered, and he sat up a little in his chair. “Get it? Smash? Like Ashe? Smash Ashe’s--”

“I get it,” Dedue sighed.

He refrained from saying this was a mistake. Sylvain’s advice had never been something Dedue sought out before, and to be fair, he’d never had any problems in a subject Sylvain excelled in--though he excelled in a few. This was just… One of those areas Dedue lacked Sylvain’s expertise.

Sylvain crossed his arms behind his head, leaning heavy back in his chair. “All right, so tell me your concerns.”

Dedue rathered not, but he figured he had no choice. It wasn’t as if there were manuals in the library, and as much as he wished he could ask someone else, Sylvain was the only one who knew what he was talking about--and wasn’t too embarrassed to say so. Dedue took a very hesitant seat on the edge of his bed, trying to ignore what shenanigans might have happened in it.

“I’m hesitant about… having…”

“Sex?”

“Yes,” Dedue sighed. “Sex.”

Just the word caused his face to burn hot. He was almost ashamed of his embarrassment. He was a full grown man, albeit a young one. He’d seen countless battles and he’d been intimate with Ashe before. There was just something so inherently embarrassing about it, about admitting to carnal desire, admitting he thought of Ashe in any way other than pure and innocent adoration. He had plenty of that, sure, but even admitting he found Ashe beautiful and kind, admitting he could be vulnerably himself around him--even that wasn’t as embarrassing as admitting he wanted to have _ sex _ with him.

Maybe it really was because of how small Ashe was compared to him. Gods, that felt so shameful. Like he was a giant coercing some small, innocent creature to share his bed.

“Hey, uh, you okay?” Sylvain said, and Dedue started in surprise when he waved a hand in front of his eyes. “Kinda zoning out there.”

Dedue swallowed hard. “I’m fine. I came to you for advice as you have more experience than I.”

Sylvain grinned, leaning back in his seat again and cracking his knuckles. “Oh boy do I. All right, so I have more experience with pussy--”

“Please stop saying that--”

“Than I do ass, but it’s more or less the same thing.” Dedue doubted that was true, but he had no real reference anyway. Sylvain rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Well, you need more lube, for sure, since there’s not really any natural stuff. And you’re gonna want to stretch him out for a while.”

This all Dedue could have figured out himself. Sylvain seemed to realize this because he smirked at him and crossed his arms. "But that's not really what you're asking about, huh?"

Dedue slowly shook his head, unconsciously wringing his hands. "That is all… common sense, Sylvain. I'm having more trouble with… the size… difference…"

Sylvain nodded sagely, as if Dedue were a young, impressionable student and he the wise teacher. "Have you ever heard of a prostate?"

Dedue's face burned. "The… the thing that…"

Sylvain wiggled his brows. "The thing that makes him scream? Hell yeah man, what you're gonna want to do is aim for that." He made a circle with his fingers and stuck another through the hole. "Like not right on it, because that'll hurt, but rub right near it, you know?"

Dedue stared at the demonstration and then at Sylvain. "What does that have to do with--"

Sylvain lowered his hands and shrugged. "Listen, you're shoving a big stick in a little hole--"

"Sylvain--"

"That shit's gonna hurt no matter what you do." He raised his hands defensively. "It's like wearing a new pair of shoes, my man. The first time you wear them, doesn't matter how hard you try, they're gonna hurt until you get used to them."

Dedue nodded slowly. "So… pleasure makes it…"

"Hurt less? Yeah pretty much." Sylvain grinned, not so subtly patting himself on the back. "Damn, I'm good at this. Anyway that's it, lube him up, stretch him out, make him scream--like in a good way."

Dedue rose to his feet, certain he'd gone red from head to toe. "Th-thank you for--"

"Wait, wait!" Sylvain shot to his feet, turning to dig in a drawer on his desk. "I forgot, I have a gift for you--it's not a toy, I swear."

Dedue reluctantly crossed his arms and waited as Sylvain tossed things aside until he finally found his target. He pulled it out--a clear crystal bottle with a strange, shiny liquid inside. "Tada!" he exclaimed, turning to face Dedue. "Now I don't know what you've been using so far, but I guarantee Ashe will be taking a lot more dick with this."

"Sylvain," Dedue said, his voice low with warning.

Sylvain paled. "Okay, okay, a lot more of _ your _ dick, a-anyway it's aloe, I get it special from Anna's shop, you know in the marketplace?"

Sylvain held the bottle out to Dedue, and he hesitantly took hold of it. It was small, cold. "It's pretty expensive, not gonna lie, but it's worth it. Doesn't stain like oil or get all sticky. Plus if you've gotta eat him out afterwards, it tastes less gross."

"Eat… him out?" Dedue asked, and when Sylvain made a face at him, he instantly regretted doing so.

"Oh man. Oh man, sit down, I've gotta explain this one."

* * *

Ashe wrung his hands as he laid curled up against Dedue’s side. As always, Dedue’s breathing and heartbeat were so steady. So sure.

Ashe couldn't stop fidgeting.

He was usually a little jealous of Dedue's steadiness, but he was grateful for it now. He tucked his head underneath Dedue’s chin, looking at the book he was reading. He wasn’t as interested in Ashe’s adventure novels, though he always listened attentively when Ashe went on about them. He liked more quiet, introspective essays or poetry. Ashe didn’t dare tell him he thought they were boring.

He looked at the page as Dedue adjusted his grip to wrap an arm around Ashe’s shoulders. “Are you all right?” he asked, his voice soft with sleep.

Ashe hummed and nodded. He was okay. Nervous, and he didn’t know why. He’d been brave enough to ask Sylvain and then Mercedes for help, and if he were brave enough to do that, then he could be brave enough to ask Dedue. Right?

He turned his head to look up at Dedue, watching how focused he was on his book. He was always so handsome, that intelligence to his eyes. He bit his lip and wriggled around so he could rest his head on the pillow next to his. “Dedue,” he whispered, smiling shyly when Dedue turned his head to look at him.

“Yes, my love?”

Ashe blushed at the endearment, chewing on his lip. He glanced away, not quite able to meet Dedue’s eyes. “C-can… Can we…” He swallowed. “I want to do it. Tonight.”

He dared a glance back at Dedue, unsure what reaction to expect. Surprise? That was definitely there, in the way Dedue’s eyes widened, his eyebrows raising. And concern, for sure. In the way his brows drew together, his lips tugged into a frown. Ashe frowned back and shrunk away. “Tonight?” Dedue asked. “What if… If I hurt you--”

“You won’t hurt me,” he assured, reaching up to cup Dedue’s cheek. “You’re so good to me, Dedue, I know you won’t hurt me.”

He rubbed his thumb under Dedue’s eye and kissed him sweetly on the lips, waiting for Dedue to accept it and kiss him back before he pulled away. “We can start slow.”

Dedue still seemed hesitant. Ashe couldn’t help shuffling his hips nervously. They didn’t have to of course. But some part of him… Maybe some part of him was afraid.

“Why tonight?” Dedue asked, and it didn’t sound so much of a deflection as it did a genuine concern.

Ashe frowned and looked away. “W-well… pretty soon we… You know. This might be our only chance.”

Dedue made a sound, but Ashe shook his head. He reached out to push Dedue’s book out of his hand and decidedly rolled them over so he was straddling his hips. “I promise I’m ready. I really want this.”

Dedue’s hands went to his hips, caressing down his thighs and back up over his hips to his waist. Ashe hesitantly reached down to his front, feeling the muscles under his soft shirt. His steady beating heart was starting to stutter. “Do you want me, too?” he asked, looking down at Dedue with heavy-lidded eyes.

Dedue visibly swallowed and then whispered, “Yes.” He opened his mouth as if to add all sorts of prerequisites, _ Don’t push yourself too hard, be open about your limits, don’t be afraid to change your mind-- _

But Ashe leaned down and claimed his lips in a deep, probing kiss. He had to crawl up to straddle his waist to really reach, but that was okay, especially when Dedue moved his hands to cup his ass. It sent a shiver down his spine as his tongue met Dedue’s. A flappy thud made him jolt, glancing down to see the book had fallen.

Dedue, to his surprise, laughed, leaning over to grab the book and place it on the bedside table. Then his hands went to Ashe’s waist, dragging him closer so they could kiss deeply again. Ashe melted into it, shifting his hips as the arousal built in the pit of his stomach. Dedue was always so good, from his strong hands to the size of him between Ashe’s legs. It ached at the joint of his hips if he straddled Dedue for too long, keeping them spread too wide. But he savored that ache. He loved it even. A little reminder of the shape of him, as if he were a lock and Dedue the key.

He pulled away, breathless, humming at the heaviness of Dedue’s hand on the small of his back. “Mmm, I’m impatient,” he said, playfully pecking Dedue’s nose before he crawled down.

Dedue sat up a bit to watch as Ashe got to his crotch, pressing his hands against the growing bulge there. Ashe smiled at the way he groaned, preened when Dedue pressed a hand against the back of his head. Dedue’s thick fingers played with his hair, and Ashe nuzzled against the front of his pants. He’d gotten pretty good at this part, if he said so himself. Well, Dedue certainly seemed to think so. His hand tightened in anticipation, nearly pulling Ashe’s hair as Ashe deftly unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down.

Usually Ashe just got to work, didn’t take a lot of time to appreciate his boyfriend’s… his _ dick. _It really was big, if he thought about it. As he pulled it out, he realized how small his hand was compared, barely wrapping around all the way. And it was long too, Ashe bit his lip as he realized it. He stroked slow and steady, watching the slide of his pale hand against Dedue’s dark skin.

“Ashe,” Dedue breathed.

Ashe looked up at him, smiling slyly. “Is it… is this good?”

Dedue nodded, his lips parted just the slightest bit. Ashe shivered again, leaning in to press his lips against the tip. He usually got sloppy about it right away, but he wanted to take his time a little. Okay, maybe he was stalling. At least he could make sure Dedue enjoyed the stalling.

He peppered little kisses all over the head, giggling each time Dedue’s hips jerked, until he finally took the head between his lips and suckled. Dedue’s hips definitely bucked at that, and Ashe winked at him as he slowly bobbed his head lower. This he was used to, the stretch of his lips, the slight ache at the joint of his jaw. The warmth of Dedue’s hand against the back of his neck, stroking encouragingly.

Ashe pulled off, panting a little, and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. He smiled when Dedue traced his hand against his temple. “You’re beautiful,” Dedue whispered.

Ashe flushed, biting his lip as he met Dedue’s gaze. “Th-thank you…”

He loved this part the best. When Dedue’s expression changed from its usually schooled and stern one to something loose. Something longing. He imagined he himself looked like that often, but for Dedue it was rare. It was something Ashe imagined was just for him. No one else had ever seen Dedue this way, and a little jealous thing in the pit of his stomach said he was the only one who ever would.

Just the thought of that encouraged him. If he were going to be the only one who had Dedue this way, then by the Goddess, he’d make sure Dedue wasn’t missing out on anything.

He got back to work, sucking with a little more enthusiasm, humming happily when Dedue cursed above him. He wanted this to be perfect, wanted to help Dedue let loose. He was so steady all the time, a wall, unflinching. He wanted Dedue to fall apart. He wanted Dedue to let his hair down and curse and praise Ashe as if he were close to holiness, a regular Child of Sothis.

Ashe made it about halfway down, before the urge to cough tickled the back of his throat. He closed his eyes tight, pulling back just enough to catch his breath through his nose. That was always as far as he got, but it frustrated him. He could do better than that.

He furrowed his brow and pulled off, stroking Dedue messily. Okay. He could take more. He could totally take more. He just had to focus. He looked up at Dedue and smiled, licking through the precome budding at his tip. Dedue breathed out shakily, his hips twitching.

There were only two problems: if he went too fast, he might throw up; if he went too slow, Dedue would realize what he was trying and pull him off first.

He nodded decidedly, taking a deep breath. Too fast it was. He didn’t want Dedue to stop him. In a way, it was for himself more than Dedue. If he could take his dick down his throat, he could totally take it up his ass. Right?

He swallowed hard, ignoring when Dedue began, “Ashe, are you--”

He went back down again, this time pushing past the urge to cough and sinking lower and lower. He didn’t feel the need to throw up, but he did feel the need to _ breathe. _ The farther he got, the more he felt like he was going to choke. But he closed his eyes as they welled up with tears and forced himself to take more until his nose was right against that trail of white curls along Dedue’s stomach.

Dedue yelped in shock, his hand tightening so hard in Ashe’s hair that he was sure he’d take a chunk of it with him. He only managed to stay there a second before he made a loud choking sound and Dedue yanked him back up by the hair.

He coughed violently, and Dedue’s hands cupped his face. “Ashe, Ashe, are you all right?”

Ashe coughed in his face, reaching up to wipe at the spit that had dribbled all down his chin. His eyes stung with tears and his cheeks were stained with them, but all he could do was grin. He blinked his eyes open to look at Dedue. “I-I’m ready,” he choked, kissing Dedue with his spit-slick lips. “L-let’s--”

Dedue squeezed his cheeks between his hands. “Ashe, that was reckless.”

Ashe smiled shakily. “Dedue, I’m all right. I know my limits.”

Did he? Well, maybe he didn’t. But it was more of a white lie than a boldfaced one. He didn’t know his limits--but he was ready to learn them.

He crawled forward and kissed Dedue again, smiling against his lips when Dedue kissed him back. He pushed him down, his hands going to the hem of his nightshirt so he could tug it up and off. Dedue obliged, lifting his arms and shrugging out of it. Ashe tossed it aside, letting his hands roam down Dedue’s muscular chest. He only saw it rarely.

It was covered in scars.

When he’d first seen them, he’d nearly cried. Well, he _ had _cried. There was no lying about that. He’d made sure to kiss each and every one of them, afraid to say a word and letting his body do the talking instead. He did the same this time too, running gentle fingers along the oldest ones, the ones that weren’t still a little raw, a little red. He laid his lips against one right over Dedue’s heart.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Dedue whispered back.

Ashe sat up to smile at him. “Are you ready?”

Dedue bit his lip, and Ashe studied the way his teeth worried the skin there. They were always so chapped, because he could never stop biting at them. Ashe supposed he had no room to complain, since he did the same.

Even so, he reached up to brush a fingertip along Dedue’s lower lip. Then he wriggled off Dedue’s lap and walked up to the desk. As he did so, he pulled off his own shirt and then pulled down his pants and underwear. He kicked them off as he pushed stuff off the desk. “I-I um talked to… I talked to Mercedes,” he whispered. He sat down on top of the desk, too shy to look at Dedue. “She told me I should um, put myself at your height.”

He looked pointedly at Dedue dick and then back up at his face. Dedue blinked at him, and a blush blossomed across his cheeks, barely noticeable for his dark skin. Even so Ashe noticed it, and it eased his nerves. He shyly spread his legs and said, “A-are you gonna… prep me?”

Dedue nodded eagerly, and Ashe laughed when he rose to his feet, hastily pushing down his pants. “I-I… I spoke with Sylvain…”

Ashe’s eyes went wide. “_ You _ spoke with Sylvain?”

Dedue nodded, reaching between Ashe’s legs to the drawer on his desk. He dug inside to pull out a crystal bottle of some clear liquid. “He gifted me this. He said it’s… better than olive oil.”

Ashe flushed at that. What was it? A potion? He eyed it warily, unsure whether he should trust anything like that from Sylvain. But well… he hadn’t been lying about Mercedes.

Ashe reached up to take Dedue’s face in his hands, dragged him down into a gentle kiss. “Okay,” he whispered. “W-we’ll just take it slow, okay?”

Dedue nodded, pressing his forehead to Ashe’s. “I’ll be gentle.”

Ashe smiled, closing his eyes and nuzzling his nose against Dedue’s. “You always are.”

He spread his legs wider, leaning back against the wall and watching as Dedue popped open the bottle, dripping some of the liquid on his fingers. It seemed to glow in the faint moonlight, slimier than the olive oil Ashe was used to. He closed his eyes as Dedue’s fingers drifted down between his legs.

The anticipation was killing him. He pressed his hands against Dedue’s chest, feeling the quickness of his heartbeat. A little flutter of pride appeared in his belly. He’d done that to Dedue. He’d made him lose his cool, even if it were just a little. Well, a little was more than fine by him.

He gasped at the coolness of the liquid against his hole, bit his lip against a whine when Dedue easily sank one finger inside. “Is it all right?” Dedue asked, kissing the top of Ashe’s head.

Ashe nodded, trying to relax. He’d taken one finger before. He’d taken three! He could handle this, even if it was wetter and slicker than he was used to. That was probably a good thing, considering…

Ashe’s eyes fluttered open, looking down at Dedue steadily thrusting one finger in and out. He hummed appreciatively at the stretch, looking up at Dedue through his lashes. “I-I can take another,” he whispered.

“Already?” Dedue asked.

Ashe nodded, reaching down to feel his rim stretched around Dedue’s finger. They’d done this so many times recently he was getting used to the feeling. “Two, please.”

Dedue kissed his temple and did as he asked, easily pushing in the second one. Ashe’s back arched a little at the sting, but he didn’t mind. All he could think about was how soon he’d have more. He closed his eyes again, leaned his head back against the wall. Dedue thrust his fingers slowly in and out, scissoring them gently. Ashe’s toes curled when he rubbed his fingertips against his prostate. He panted for breath, closing his eyes tighter. “D-Dedue, not too much,” he breathed. “I wanna--I wanna last.”

Dedue hummed at that, pressing his lips against Ashe’s forehead, turning his fingers elsewhere as he moved them inside. He was slow, methodical, and despite himself, Ashe could feel himself trembling from the attention. He made sure not to touch himself, at most holding onto his thighs so he didn’t close his legs. He didn’t know how Dedue could make something so slow and mechanical feel like heaven.

He bit his lip against a moan, opening his eyes again to look at Dedue who was solely focused on watching the way his fingers pumped in and out of Ashe. “Dedue,” Ashe said. “I want another.”

Dedue turned his gaze to him, and to Ashe’s surprise, there was a heat there that made him want to melt. “Are you sure? You’ve only done that once--”

Ashe nodded, furrowing his brow. Goddess, how could Dedue baby him at a time like this? “Y-yes, I’m sure. Please, Dedue, I want it.”

Dedue nodded, but Ashe didn’t miss the hint of a smile on his lips. Before he could say anything, he felt Dedue pull out his two fingers. The emptiness was awful, so strange and noticeable. He had half a mind to stick his own fingers inside until Dedue pulled open the bottle again and poured more liquid onto his fingers. “I’ll be careful,” Dedue whispered.

Ashe hummed as Dedue caught his mouth in a kiss. He pressed his hands against his cheeks. He hadn’t realized how shaky they were until he cupped Dedue’s face in his hands. Then the third pressed inside, and he let out a needy moan.

This one did hurt, but not as much as Ashe had expected. It stung and made him flinch, but Dedue cooed in his ear, rubbed his side soothingly. He waited for a moment as Ashe worried his lower lip between his teeth. “Tell me if you need to stop,” Dedue whispered, kissing his temple up and down.

Ashe whimpered. He didn’t want to stop. He wanted everything Dedue had to give him. “I-it’s okay,” he panted, slowly letting his muscles relax. It took a moment, but eventually he nodded.

Dedue kissed his temple again, and dripped his kisses down to his jaw, underneath, mouthing at his throat. His fingers started to thrust in and out, slowly at first and then picking up speed as Ashe encouraged him with whimpery moans. He wrapped his arms around Dedue’s neck, his fingers digging into the muscles of his back. One of Dedue’s strong arms wrapped around his waist, pressed their chests together. Ashe his his face in his shoulder, his thighs twitching with every move.

It was so much. It was so good. Dedue had gotten better at it since that first and second time. Now he knew just how to drag his fingers inside of Ashe, knew just how to tease him, his thumb brushing gently against his stretched rim. It sent pleasure pulsing through Ashe every time, hot and gooey, like melted chocolate.

It was _ too _good. Ashe felt himself getting close and closed his eyes tighter, trying to think of something to stop his impending orgasm. Dead fish, blood, that big flower in the greenhouse that smelled like something rotten.

It was barely enough. He pushed on Dedue’s bicep, letting out a long whine. “S-stop, stop,” he begged. “I’m ready, please--”

“Are you sure?”

Dedue stopped, but he left his fingers inside. Ashe nodded, grimacing when he realized his forehead was already sweaty, his hair curling up at the humidity of it. “I’m sure,” he panted. “I want to… I want to try now.”

Dedue slowly pulled his fingers out, the drag nearly enough to push him over the edge. Ashe closed his eyes tighter, trying to think of something gross. Dimitri’s bloody matted cape, Flayn’s cooking, that time he caught the Professor eating tea leaves out of the bag because she didn’t know how to brew tea. Dry, bitter, tea leaves. Ew.

Ashe took a deep shaky breath, leaning back on his hands as Dedue pulled away from him. He looked down at his dick, hanging heavy between his legs. Was he really ready for that? Goddess, he wanted to be. And even if he couldn’t take all of it, that was okay. He just wanted a little. He wanted to try.

Ashe looked up at Dedue, breathless. “Let’s do it.”

Dedue swallowed hard, and Ashe smiled at his trembling hands. He sat up and reached out, taking Dedue’s hands. He tugged him closer. “Hey,” he whispered. “You have nothing to be afraid of. It’ll be okay.”

Dedue nodded. Ashe couldn’t help thinking how cute he was. Face red with arousal, hands shaky, biting his lip. Ashe was surely the same exact way, but it was so endearing on Dedue. Their strong, unflinching wall, their mountain, their fortress. Seeing him nervous and shy made Ashe feel safe somehow. Dedue was just as vulnerable as he was, and he trusted him to see it. He wanted to bask in it, in the warmth of it.

But he also really wanted to have sex.

He giggled at himself and tugged Dedue even closer, spreading his legs again to either side of his hips. “Okay, just… go slow. It’ll be okay. I’ll tell you to stop if I need to.”

Dedue nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out long and slow. Ashe closed his eyes. He hated to admit that he was nervous too, but he was. He wanted it to be perfect and easy, but he knew it wouldn’t be. That was okay. It’d be okay, they’d be okay. This was just their first time, and there was no way--

He gasped in surprise when he felt the head against his hole. “G-Goddess,” he breathed, realizing it felt way bigger than three fingers, even if Dedue had thick ones.

He closed his eyes tighter, breathing in and out at the pressure as Dedue pushed against him. He tried to relax. He knew it’d be easier if he relaxed.

He couldn’t quite get there, but he felt the moment Dedue pressed inside. His eyes shot open wide and he gasped again, his breath leaving him. It was so, so much. Dedue was _ big _, and it hurt a little, but it also felt strange. He couldn’t describe it. He gritted his teeth, his grip on Dedue’s hands tightening. “Are you all right?” Dedue whispered.

He paused, but Ashe shook his head and squeezed his hands. “D-don’t stop.” The longer he was spread open, the more he wanted to be. He struggled to catch his breath, especially when Dedue pushed in deeper. He let out a whine, gasping Dedue’s name.

Dedue paused again, and Ashe opened his eyes to look up at him. “O-oh,” he breathed, realizing Dedue looked just as overwhelmed as he felt. “Dedue--”

“Is it okay?” Dedue asked, his chest rising and falling fast, his brows furrowed hard.

Ashe nodded, taking his hands out of Dedue’s so he could put them on his chest. “Kiss me,” he said.

Dedue nodded and leaned down to press their lips together. They kissed slow, and when Dedue started to push again, Ashe bit down on his lip. He pulled back with a jerk. “I’m sorry,” Ashe gasped, but Dedue kissed him again.

Ashe squeaked when Dedue’s strong hands grabbed under his thighs, pulling his legs farther apart. Ashe’s hands slid up and behind Dedue’s shoulders, gripping tight as Dedue slowly pushed in deeper and deeper.

He felt him everywhere, and it hurt, but it was good, and it felt good, and Ashe wasn’t sure when Dedue had started kissing his neck, but he could feel his hips against his ass and his breathing was unsteady, and he really didn’t mind. He held tight to Dedue’s shoulders, tilted his head to the side so Dedue could mouth all across his shoulder. “Are you okay?” Dedue asked.

Ashe whimpered. Was he? He still couldn’t believe it was there, it was inside of him, like all of it. He pressed a shaky kiss to Dedue’s shoulder. “Just need a second,” he breathed.

Dedue nodded, and Ashe hummed when one of his hands moved to stroke soothingly down his back. Ashe took long, deep breaths, adjusting to the size of him, until his hands stopped trembling quite so hard. “Does it hurt?” Dedue asked.

He shook his head slowly. “Just… weird? I guess.”

Dedue nodded, pressing a gentle kiss behind his ear. “You are so beautiful, my love.”

Ashe closed his eyes, biting his lip around a shaky smile. He hesitantly wrapped his legs around Dedue’s waist, hooking his ankles behind him. The movement pushed Dedue inside of him strangely, and he let out a little choked sound, processing the sensation.

Dedue leaned back, his hand resting heavy on the small of his back. “Are you okay?”

Ashe nodded, patted his shoulder. “I’m fine,” he assured. “I’m fine, it’s fine.”

In fact… it was more than fine. He actually liked it, that sensation. He unwrapped his legs again, spreading them apart and moving his hands to Dedue’s stomach. “W-will you move?”

Dedue let out a shaky breath. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m--”

“I don’t wish to hurt you--”

“Goddess, Dedue,” Ashe whined, “If you ask if I’m okay one more time, I’ll scream.”

Dedue leaned back and stared down at him, and he looked defiantly back. He leaned back on his hands. “N-now… f-f-fuck me.”

Dedue’s surprise was palpable, but then he let out a gentle laugh, and that made Ashe feel a little less silly.

And then he moved.

Ashe whined loud, but Dedue didn’t ask if he was okay, and he was grateful for that. It was a shaky thrust, but it was one, and it made Ashe arch and scramble to keep his hold on the desk. The next one was less shaky, more sure, and Ashe swore he felt it in his stomach. His breathing sped up, and by the third, he was pretty sure he was in love.

He knocked his head back on a moan and smacked it against the wall behind him.

Dedue stopped. Ashe whined, but Dedue’s laugh was so warm. He slowly pulled out. Ashe whined louder, his legs trembling at the drag of it and even more so at the loss. “Wait,” he panted. “I’m not--”

“I know,” Dedue whispered. He leaned in to kiss Ashe and then scooped him up off the desk. Ashe held on tight, breathing out a sigh of relief as he was laid back on the bed, his head cushioned in pillows. He snuggled into them, looking dazedly up at Dedue. He was almost sure he was a star, sent to Fodlan just for him. “Better?”

Ashe nodded, and then spread his legs again. “Please?”

Dedue smiled, leaning over him and laying sweet kisses all over his face. Then he grabbed underneath Ashe’s knees and held him open to push inside again. This time, he wasn’t as slow. Careful sure, but Ashe realized he was just as eager to be inside as Ashe was to have him there. The thought made him want to melt into a puddle. “D-Dedue,” he moaned, tossing his head back again and this time only being greeted by comfortable pillows.

Dedue’s mouth found his throat, gently mouthing as he pushed in deep and started to move his hips again. “You’re… you’re so perfect,” he whispered. “How do I deserve you?”

Ashe didn’t know what to say to that. He’d always wondered how he deserved Dedue.

He reached up and put his arms around his neck, holding him close. His legs wrapped around Dedue’s waist. “I love you,” he whispered, gasping when a thrust pushed him snug against his prostate. He arched his back and cried out at the pleasure of it, his nails digging into Dedue’s shoulders. “Hah, th-there, Dedue, please, I--”

“There’s no need to beg,” Dedue assured, cupping the back of Ashe’s head to kiss him. He reached down with his other hand to hold Ashe’s hip and adjust his position. Then his next thrust hit right where Ashe needed. “Like this?”

Ashe writhed, his nails digging in hard and making Dedue hiss. “Yeah, yes, Dedue, r-right there--”

“Relax, my love,” Dedue cooed, stroking his side as he continued to move. “Does it feel good?”

Ashe nodded mindlessly, mouth hanging open on weak little moans. He let out a particularly loud one and bit down hard on his lip to muffle it. Dedue’s hand moved to touch his lower lip. He opened his mouth to accept his fingers, but to his surprise, Dedue shook his head. “Ashe, I’d like to hear you this time,” he whispered. “If that’s all right.”

Ashe blinked up at him, nodded slowly, and the next time he felt the need to moan he didn’t hold it back. He kept his eyes open too, studying Dedue’s disheveled expression. His hair had almost completely fallen out of its ponytail, half hanging in his face, and sweat dripped down his temples. His blue green eyes were so dark with lust. Mesmerizing. Ashe could live for that face.

He reached up and caressed it between his hands, turned Dedue to look down at him. He smiled shakily. “D-does it--” He gasped a little. “Does it f-feel good for you too?”

Dedue nodded without hesitation. “Yes, you feel… You feel indescribable.”

Ashe grinned at that, and he let his hands trail down from Dedue’s face to his chest, to his stomach. Around his back to feel the way the muscles of his back moved with every thrust. The hard line of his spine, the heat of his sweat-slick skin. “D-describe it,” he panted. “I w-wanna know… T-tell me how.”

He let out another shaky moan, and his hands moved again, squeezing Dedue’s biceps as Dedue gritted his teeth and said, “I-I can’t, I--Ashe, it feels--_ you _ feel--”

Ashe pressed his hands to Dedue’s chest again, his thumbs gently brushing Dedue’s nipples. He yelped at the sharp thrust that earned him, pushing him up against the pillows. Oh. Goddess, he liked that. He did it again, earning a breathless moan from Dedue, but before he could do it again, suddenly Dedue’s hand had grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

He stared up at Dedue with wide eyes. His grip was so tight, his hand trembling. Dedue stopped entirely, breathing hard. “W-was that… was that too much?” Ashe asked.

Dedue gritted his teeth, closed his eyes. “I-I’m trying… I’m trying to hold back, and you… you’re making it difficult.”

Ashe could practically feel the sparkle in his eyes. Yes. Good, yes, he wanted that, he wanted Dedue to fall apart, let go, lose himself to the moment. “Th-then don’t,” he whispered.

Dedue opened his lust-hazy eyes, staring down into Ashe’s. “I…”

Ashe smiled, wiggling his hands in Dedue’s grasp, but it was vice-like. “Don’t hold back,” Ashe whispered. “Show me how you feel. Show me how you really feel. I can take it.”

The look on Dedue’s face told Ashe that he doubted it--but that only made Ashe want it all the more. Just how much was Dedue holding back? Just how badly did he want Ashe?

Ashe smiled slyly, leaning up so his lips were nearly against Dedue’s. “I want this, Dedue. I want everything you’ve got.”

Dedue groaned and met his lips in a deep, frenzied kiss. He let go of Ashe’s hands, and Ashe immediately wrapped his arms around his neck, hands tangling in his hair. He pulled the hairtie out, threw it across the room, and wrapped his thick, white hair around his fingers.

The first thrust was hard enough to knock the breath out of Ashe. He gasped so loud and sharply that it hurt in his chest, and the next thrust made him squeak. Still Dedue was slow, but each thrust pushed him into the bed hard, and it was all Ashe could do to hold on for dear life.

Dedue started to mumble under his breath, and all Ashe could make out was his name and praises, ones that made every part of him tingle with pleasure. He was beautiful, precious, perfect, beloved, and so blissfully tight.

Ashe laughed at that, breathless and loud and he didn’t hold back, savoring the way the sound made Dedue’s hips stutter. “Dedue,” he gasped, “Dedue, I-I love you--ah!”

Dedue grabbed both of his hips and sat up, his thrusts speeding up. Ashe arched his back hard at the new angle, seeing stars with every move. “O-oh Goddess, D-Dedue, I--” He squeaked in surprise when Dedue let out a choked moan and pushed in hard. It hurt, suddenly taking all of him at once, and he could barely feel the wet heat of him coming inside.

But he could see it on Dedue’s face.

He blinked up at Dedue as he slowly came down from his high, eyes shut tight and body trembling. He smiled at the sight. “I-I guess… you really liked it?” Ashe panted.

Dedue smiled shakily, opening his eyes to look down at him. “My… my apologies… I’d planned to… outside.”

Ashe shook his head, wriggling as Dedue slowly, slowly pulled out. He could feel it dripping out of him, and his eyes went wide at just how much there was. He sat up weakly, looking down at where it pooled out of him. “Goddess, Dedue, there’s so much,” he gasped.

Dedue kissed him, gently pushing him back. “Allow me,” he insisted as Ashe leaned back against the pillows again.

He pulled Ashe’s legs apart again, letting him hook his knees over his shoulders. Ashe whimpered as he pushed two fingers inside of him. The stretch was nothing now, compared to what he’d just had, but he could still feel the pressure of them, especially when Dedue pushed them in deep and stroked deliberately against his prostate. “D-Dedue,” he breathed, then gasped and arched when Dedue wrapped his lips around his dick and and started to suck.

He’d done it before, but never like this, his fingers pushed deep inside of him, slicked by his own come, stroking that place inside of him that made Ashe see stars. Ashe threw his arms over his face, barely able to do more than whimper as he jerked his hips and let himself drown in the pleasure. Goddess, he could come just like that, the way Dedue focused on him as if he were precious.

But then Dedue pulled his fingers out and popped off his dick. He opened his eyes to look down, gasping when Dedue moved down lower. He cupped Ashe’s ass in his big hands and his thumbs stretched his aching hole. Ashe shook his head, almost protesting, before Dedue’s tongue touched him, licking through the wetness, soothing over his hole.

He didn’t expect it to feel like _ that _.

He moaned so loud it hurt his throat, his back arching hard, his hands grabbing the pillow on either side of his head. Dedue didn’t let up either, licking insistently, pressing his tongue inside. Ashe squirmed, writhed, begged. He couldn’t make a solid sentence, babbling whatever came to his head. “Dedue, I love you--please, more--don’t--yes--Goddess, Goddess, Goddess--!”

When he came, he missed the yelp of surprise Dedue let out when he wrapped his legs around his neck and yanked him hard against him. He was almost positive he’d never come so hard, his whole body shaking as if he’d run a marathon. He whimpered as Dedue pulled back, and grinned at how messy his hair was, fallen over his reddened face. “You look like a mess,” he panted.

Dedue nodded breathlessly and crawled over Ashe. He hesitated before kissing him, but Ashe didn’t care where his mouth had been, long as it was on his now. He pulled him into a deep kiss. “I love you,” he whispered between kisses.

Dedue smiled and kissed him back, gently stroking his hair back from his face. It was completely curly now from sweat and rubbing against the pillows. “I love you too.”

Ashe smiled sleepily and yawned. “Mmm, bedtime?” he murmured.

Dedue nodded, smiling as Ashe fell asleep, using his bicep as a pillow. “Goodnight, beloved.”

* * *

Even exhausted, Byleth could recognize Mercedes's scheming giggle from a mile away. She stood on her tiptoes to look over the hedge at the gazebo where she usually brought friends for tea. Sure enough there was Mercedes sipping from one of the nice sets, giggling as Sylvain shouted, "The _ Goddess _ probably heard them!"

Byleth's eye twitched. She already had a feeling she knew what they were talking about.

And the Goddess had heard indeed.

Mercedes laughed as Byleth rounded the hedge. "Well you know, he came to me for healing this morning? It was so cute! I love his little blush, I could just pinch his cheeks!"

"Dedue actually thanked me a couple minutes ago. Thanked me!" Sylvain clapped a hand on Dimitri's shoulder. "Thank the Goddess _ someone _ convinced him to ask me for help."

Dimitri went red with a blush. Byleth crossed her arms, thoroughly unimpressed. "W-well, it was no easy task. I'm just glad you two were able to give the advice I couldn't. Dedue seems--"

"So you three are the reason I didn't get any sleep last night?" Byleth called, glaring with every bit of menace she could muster. In her sleep deprived state, it was… A lot.

Mercedes looked up first, her innocent face filled with surprise. Dimitri and Sylvain followed, eyes wide with horror.

Then Mercedes stood up, brushed off her dress, and said, "She can't catch all of us."

She took off running. Sylvain stumbled out of his seat, screaming, “Mercedes, wait!” as he followed. His long legs helped him clear the courtyard in seconds.

Only Dimitri was left, staring up at Byleth in terror. He hesitantly lifted a tea cup. "Caffeine?"

She let out a deep sigh and sank onto the bench next to him. "Four sugars."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, Byleth's room is right next to Dedue's =D
> 
> Anyway! This one was a lot dorkier than I expected (and... longer... coughs...) But there you go! The end of the Distractions series, but don't worry, it's probably not going to be my last nsfw thing for these two because. I love them. XD
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave comments and kudos! And if you ever wanna talk FE3H or just say hi, you can find me on twitter @novelistangel23 ! I'm always happy to make new friends =DD
> 
> Thank you so much for reading guys!


End file.
